


Lost Little Rabbit

by Sasspiria



Series: AU-gust 2020 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Breeding Kink, Caretaking, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Farmer Handsome Jack, Farmer Jack, Gentle Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Heavy Petting, Hybrids, Hyper Sexual Rhys, Insecure Rhys, Kemonomimi, Kinda Dystopian tbh, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Past Abuse, Rimming, Shy Rhys (Borderlands), Size Difference, bunny Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: Jack is a farmer who lives mostly in isolation with his daughter, Angel. Occasionally, he comes into the city of Opportunity to sell all his goods. On his drive home back from the city, he nearly crashes his car into a bunny hybrid that had run away from his abusive home. Seeing how frightened and hurt the bunny is, Jack decides to take him back to his farm.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831921
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Jack had been driving out of Opportunity after a long day of doing deliveries for all of his clients, wired out of his mind on Venta-Black coffee laced with espresso and what Jack was pretty sure must have been speed or cocaine when a little rabbit ran by and changed his life forever by running right in front of him. Literally.

Jack’s truck swerved out of control as a bunny hybrid skittered along at a break neck speed in front of him. He hit the breaks just barely in time to stop himself from hitting the poor thing. “Holy fucking god damn shit!” Jack snapped as his car stopped right in front of a fence that the bunny was running for. He pressed his hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Adrenaline was pumping through his system, his heart was beating so quickly that it felt like it was trying it’s best to bust out of his chest.

He could have died back there, he realized. One minute he could have been there, alive and disgruntled from having to spend all day in the city. And the next…Well, if he hadn’t stopped in time, who knows what would have happened – not just to him, but to the rabbit hybrid that had nearly killed them both with his recklessness.

They were both lucky that no one got hurt. It took Jack a few minutes to calm himself down and bring himself back to reality. Once he was calm and as relaxed as he could be, he decided to check up on the hybrid and see how he was doing. He stopped and got out of the car to quietly approach it. He assumed that the bunny must have been some kind of stray or maybe he was wild – maybe he was even a feral descendant of some runaway hybrids.

No matter what he was, Jack was worried for the hybrid – because he didn’t look so good. He was practically naked, what little clothing he had on was torn and worn down. He was limping and his entire body was all bruised and cut up. Jack frowned, knowing that there was no way he could have caused that. He wasn’t even sure that he had hit the little hybrid with his truck.

The hybrid was looking around in all directions – his ears down turned over his face, nearly covering his eyes up. It was a miracle that he had any idea where he was going. Jack knew animals well enough to keep his distance, and even though hybrids were a little different from their more primal counterparts, he knew that their instincts were about the same. If Jack wasn’t very careful about approaching the hybrid, he might run off and hurt himself even more than he already was.

No one wanted that, least of all Jack. The little bunny kept on running, clearly getting himself ready for a running start so he could leap up and scale the fence. Jack watched him with a wary expression, his hands on his hips. The bunny bounded up and leaped up, only to fall back down and hurt himself even more. Jack shook his head as he noticed him.

“Okay. That’s enough of this.” Jack huffed as he the hybrid crumpled to the ground and curled up in on himself, desperately kicking his legs out to try and get out of the wiring. He went back to his car and got some wire cutters out of the trunk. He slid the wire cutters into his back pocket, then he walked over to the fence and leaned down next to the hybrid.

The hybrid shouted unintelligibly as Jack approached, trying to wrench himself free from the fence that had snared his ankle, but the only thing he managed to do was cut himself on the wire and get his ankle jammed in further. Jack tutted quietly and waited patiently for the hybrid to tire out from all the squirming that he was doing. He slowly moved his hand so that he could pet him between the ears. The hybrid instantly started to relax from the petting, his eyes drooping tiredly after only a moment or two of constant attention. “What’s your name, cupcake?” He asked as he gently rubbed his forehead. The hybrid leaned into the man’s touch, despite the fact that he was still nervous and trembling with fear.

He looked at Jack, his expression still weary. “My name’s Jack.” Jack added helpfully. “And you are…” He trailed off, giving him the chance to speak.

“M-my name?” Rhys asked nervously, eyes darting around the place. “Y-you w-w-want to know my name?” He asked again, his voice was meek and tiny from all of the fear that he felt.

“You have one right?” Jack hummed in reply, an amused grin spread across his face as he pet the hybrid’s soft skin. “I’d like to know what to call you.” He added, for clarification.

“Oh.” He exclaimed quietly, “I… it’s Rhys.” He said, still shy. “That’s my name.”

Jack hummed at his name – if it were any other circumstance, he might tease him for it, but the hybrid was already terrified and shaking, he didn’t need to be the butt of any of Jack’s jokes. “Well, Rhysie, I’m gonna get you outta that fence but I need you to be calm and still for me. Can you do that?” He asked, his hand smoothing down Rhys’ back in a gentle manner.

Rhys swallowed nervously, “I can try to be still.” He promised. “I don’t know about calm, though…”

Jack hummed and pet him between the ears. “Well that have to be good enough, then…” He said as he pulled the wire cutters out of his pockets. At the sight of them, the hybrid jumped back and started to babble in fright. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He cooed to Rhys, his voice soft, low and sweet for the sake of the hybrids comfort. “They’re just wire cutters.”

“Don’t cut me!” Rhys pleaded with the human, “Pl-pl-please, I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean-”

“Cut you?” Jack furrowed his brows at that, “Why would I… you know what, never mind. I’ll worry about that later. Just be still for a bit, I won’t hurt you.” He promised. Rhys trembled and squeezed his eyes shut tight while Jack moved down to his trapped ankle and quickly snipped off the wiring. Once he had cut it all away, he gently helped Rhys move away from the fence and then helped Rhys to his feet.

Standing at nearly five feet and six inches, Rhys was quite tall for a bunny hybrid. His limbs were long and gangly and his face was absolutely angelic. Jack had to stop himself from cooing at him as his eyes roved up and down his body. He was absolutely adorable, Jack was sure that if Rhys didn’t run away from him in minutes, he would sweep him off his feet and take him back to his farm. Even if he did run he would still be tempted to catch him. “Th-thank you.” Rhys said, looking at him with wet eyes.

Rhys was still trembling from the chill in the air. Jack frowned at the sight of him, he couldn’t have that. So he unbuttoned his own shirt and offered it to the hybrid. “Here. You shouldn’t be naked like this, Rhysie.” He said, “You’ll catch your death.” He added meaningfully.

Rhys didn’t take it at first, wary of what the price would be. In his experience, humans liked to take from hybrids like him more than they liked to give. He took a step back, keeping his guard up around the man and Jack let out a little sigh. “It’s okay.” Jack assured him. “It’s just a shirt.” He added with a reassuring smile.

Then the hybrid finally took the article of clothing. He looked at Jack with a grateful smile spread across his face as he sloppily buttoned up the shirt. “Thank you.” Rhys said again. It was obvious to Jack that someone – or something – had abused the poor thing terribly.

The human smiled, “I’m always happy to help a cute little bunny like you out.” He said, his tone friendly with an easy grin spread across his face. Rhys smiled nervously at him and nodded before he bounded away… or at least he tried to, but he only got a step or two away before his ankle twisted up and he crumpled down into a heap of his own limbs on the ground. He made for a pathetic sight, even more pathetic when he started to crawl away with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He didn’t get very far before he felt a pinch behind him and his entire body went limp. He cried out helplessly as he realized that he had been scruffed for the first time since he was a babe. He couldn’t move, not even an inch, his whole body was limp as a noodle. Then he felt incredibly stupid, he thought that this must have all been part of this humans’ sick game. He would draw him in, by pretending to be gentle and kind to the hybrid and then when Rhys had finally let his guard down he would grab him and hurt him, probably even make him bleed. Rhys felt so stupid! Tears began to stream down his cheeks and little whimpers and pleas burst out of him.

Jack quickly scooped him up in his arms and let go of his neck. “Alright, that’s enough. You tried your best, little bunny.” He soothed as Rhys struggled in his arms, whimpering and squirming. Jack pet him, gently stroking his ears and petting his skin until he calmed and went still. “But if you keep going like this you’re going to seriously hurt yourself, and you’re already hurt pretty badly.” He said, as authoritatively as he could manage without raising his voice or coming across too cruel to the hybrid in his arms.

Rhys huffed and pouted, feeling like he’s been caught and trapped by the human. He looked up at Jack with a miserable expression and sniffled, feeling as though he would start crying again any moment now. Jack was big and intimidating looking, he reminded Rhys of a wolf that was getting ready to unhinge his jaw, bite down on his flesh and eat him up. A blush spread across his cheeks as Jack looked down at him with a pleasant expression. “I’ll just have to take you back home to my farm and nurse you back to health. You need some help, baby boy.” Jack said, seemingly unbothered by all of Rhys’ pouting.

Jack carried Rhys back into his truck and lay him down in the back seat, careful not to hit his busted ankle on anything as he set him down on the cushioned seat. Rhys pouted as he realized that Jack might not ever let him go now, but there wasn’t much he could do for now. He could barely stand on his own two feet, let alone run away from the human. The hybrid quietly sighed and tried to get comfortable. He fell asleep moments after Jack started driving out of town, back to his ranch.

 **Without** interruption this time.

* * *

After he picked up Rhys, Jack had decided to get some things for the hybrids care. Rhys would need clothes, food, medicine as well as toys for the hybrids needs. Hybrids were generally hyper sexual creatures, needy and nearly detrimentally submissive – that was how they were genetically engineered, bred and groomed to behave after all – and rabbit hybrids were much needier than most others.

Jack thought that Rhys was absolutely adorable, he would have been more than happy to handle all of the hybrid’s needs himself. But he wasn’t so sure about what had happened to him at his past home and just by looking at all of the bruises, cuts and burns that littered his pretty body, Jack was sure that he had been made to endure a lot of abuse. All kinds of abuse.

Jack didn’t want to do anything to the hybrid that he wouldn’t be comfortable with. Jack was a lot of things and he had made many enemies over the years, but he wasn’t the type of man that would treat a creature as helpless as Rhys was as badly as he had already been treated by others.

Rhys had been sound asleep all throughout the journey, through the multiple stops. Poor thing, Jack thought, he must have been exhausted from everything that had happened to him over however long he had been on his own. By the time that he had gotten back to the ranch, it was nearly dusk, close to his usual dinner time with his daughter. Well, he’d deal with that when he had to.

He got out of the car and opened the back seat, where Rhys was laying down. He pet the hybrid’s ears and the top of his head until he started to rouse. He looked at Jack with an innocent, sleepy expression spread across his face. Jack smiled and scratched him under the chin. “Good morning, little bun.” He hummed, petting him behind the ears. Rhys yawned quietly and slumped down against the seat. Jack chuckled and shook his head at the sight of the hybrid. “You are so cute.” He mumbled, mostly to himself. He grabbed Rhys around the waist and pulled him into his arms.

Rhys let out a squeak as he woke up fully, he looked at Jack. “Are you done driving?” He asked, looking about the place for some clue as to where he might be. “Is this your place?” He added, pulling a face as he looked around at the green fields and pastures.

“Yeah, this is my place.” Jack confirmed as he picked Rhys up. He was incredibly light, it was easy for the human to manhandle him as he pleased. “You like it?” He asked, as they walked out into the fields.

“It’s really big.” Rhys remarked, a little smile spread across his face.

“Yeeaaah, we got a lot of farm land out here. We got, I think, at least- shit… one hundred acres or so?” Jack replied, readjusting the hybrid in his arms as he carried him up to the large farm house where he lived. “There’s so much crap here, we don’t even use most of it. It’s too big to explore now, not when I gotta carry you the whole way, but maybe when you get better I can show you the forest, we can go camping. You like the outdoors right, pumpkin?”

“When I get better?” Rhys asked, unsure of what he meant. He peered at Jack with a confused expression spread across his face.

Jack smiled at the hybrid in a manner that nearly came across as nervous. “Well, if you wanna stay here with at my farm with me...” He clarified, “When your ankle heals up, we should celebrate. You would like that, huh? Bunnies like the outdoors.” He added, “Right?”

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed, a blush spreading across his face. He smiled in a nervous sort of way and looked down at his hands. “Yeah, I… I like the outdoors.” He agreed. “That’d be nice. I mean, it’ll be nice if I choose to stay here with you.” He wasn’t sure if he would agree to stay. Before Jack had found him, he had been planning on going into the forest and hiding out there – it wouldn’t be easy, but at least no one would abuse him there. But Jack had been so nice to him, he was much more kind and gentle than any man had ever treated him… he wondered if he would stay.

Jack chuckled, “We’ll see, huh?” He asked. Rhys nodded bashfully. “Alright, I can accept that.” He said as he walked up the pathways into the house. He took Rhys to one of the bathrooms – one of the bigger ones that had a big bathtub and shower attached to it. He took the shirt off of Rhys and then set him down in the tub.

“Now,” Jack said, rubbing his hands together like he was getting ready for something. “Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” He said, not waiting for the hybrid to answer him. “You’ve been running around the dirty city for at least a few days, right?” He asked. Rhys nodded shyly in response and he made a sound of understanding. “So now you gotta get cleaned up. Okay?”

Rhys let out a squeak as the water started to run underneath him, suddenly made nervous by the splashing around him. The water was comfortably warm and after the initial shock, he started to relax against the waves. Jack washed his body gently with a foaming bath wash, only moving Rhys when he felt that he needed to. He washed his hair and ears just as carefully, his rough hands treating the hybrid like he was made of glass and any time he touched him too roughly he might just break him.

It didn’t take him long to clean Rhys up, but the hybrid found himself quickly becoming aroused by the feel of Jack’s hands on his body. This came to a head when he was drying him off with a soft, fluffy towel. Unfortunately, Jack didn’t notice how het up Rhys was getting until he could feel the hybrid’s hard cock against his hands. “Woah! What’s going on, Rhysie?” He hummed with a little bit of smugness underlying his tone.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys mumbled as he pressed his groin against Jack’s hand. He let out a shameful whine and squeezed his thighs together. “I’m j-just-” He cut himself off with a cry as Jack grabbed his cock and stroked him until the hybrid’s knees were buckling under his own weight. He looked at Jack with an expression that showed true vulnerability for just a second before he came all over Jack’s hand. He came like he always did, quick and hard, and he slumped against Jack in a needy sort of manner.

But Jack didn’t seem to mind Rhys’ lustful desperation – in fact, he encouraged it. “You want some more, little one?” He asked. Rhys nodded, to the surprise of no one, so Jack gently maneuvered him so that he was bent over the counter. Jack spread his legs so that he could have easy access to his entrance.

He spread Rhys’ cheeks and put his hole on display for Jack’s pleasure. Then Jack leaned down and let his tongue circle around the rim of his hole. Rhys gasped at the sensation and unconsciously squirmed against Jack’s talented mouth. He felt himself getting erect within seconds, his hard little cock laying flush against his stomach – rubbing against the counter with every time he squirmed or moved.

Rhys was so sensitive to Jack’s touch, so receptive to his kisses and sweet touches, that it didn’t take him very long to relax against the farmer. The next thing that Rhys knew, he was loose and relaxed, begging for more attention. Jack pulled away – eliciting a few quiet pleas from the hybrid to continue as he did so – and slathered his fingers with lubricant.

Jack’s slick thumb circled around the rim of his hole, spreading lube all over his sensitive hole. “H-hurry!” Rhys demanded impatiently, rubbing his thighs together as he spoke. “P-please Jack…” He added, hoping to be enticing to the farmer.

“Shh, be patient Rhysie.” Jack reassured and in the next few moments, he had one of his fingers inside of him, gently thrusting right up against his prostate. Rhys let out a moan that came across like he was shocked by the pleasure of it. “Maybe one day, when you’re all better, I’ll pin you down to my bed and breed you.” Jack murmured as he thrust his fingers in and out of the hybrid’s tight hole. Rhys let out an embarrassed moan and rubbed his cheek against the cool counter underneath him to calm himself.

The farmer’s thick digits continued to insistently grind against his prostate, making Rhys squirm and whine from the pleasure that he was being made to receive. He was helpless to do anything other than lay there and take what Jack had to give to him – in some ways, this was not unlike how his old owner treated him… but it was so much better. It felt so good. “Please…” Rhys whimpered, though truthfully he didn’t know what he was asking for. He wanted everything that Jack would give him.

“Someday, little one, someday soon.” He promised darkly, his voice practically just a purr. Rhys came another time, the second time within the hour. After Rhys came, Jack withdrew his fingers from the hybrid’s entrance and gently turned him around once again. Then he cleaned Rhys up without so much as a word and helped him dress himself in some brand new clothes.

“Do you feel better now?” Jack asked. Rhys nodded shyly and hid his very red, flustered face in the farmer’s chest. Jack chuckled and stroked his hair, “Always come to me if you need me, honey.” He explained to Rhys, his voice low and gentle.

Rhys looked up at Jack and opened his mouth, only no words came out. Even without Rhys saying so much as a word to him about it, he could tell that his last owner had not treated him well. He had berated and abused him, he had hit him and whenever he had sex with the hybrid, it was rough and his touch was cruel. He wasn’t used to feeling pleasure like this and he wanted more of it. He wanted everything. “Okay.” He said finally. “I… I’ll do that.” He promised, his voice high and sweet. Jack kissed him on the cheek and took him to his bedroom.

* * *

Not much later, Jack was sitting in his bed with the hybrid resting against him. He was a needy little thing, he always wanted to be cuddled and kissed and touched. Worst yet, he had latched onto Jack to give him the attention – which didn’t bother the farmer much, but it was making it a little difficult for him to get all his work done. He doubted that this sort of behavior would be permanent though, so he decided to just go along with the hybrid’s whims for now.

And if it got to be too much of a problem, they would talk about it and figure something out. But for now he would just enjoy the chance for a mini vacation. Jack was so relaxed that he almost didn’t notice his daughter, Angel, walking past the hall nervously. “Angel baby!” He called as he saw her walking past. She pretended not to hear him at first, so he repeated himself. “Angel, come here!”

Angel huffed quietly and walked up to the door and stood at the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. “Hey…” She greeted shyly, looking down the hall like she wanted nothing more than to run away. Jack sighed, she got like this sometimes – despondent and shy… there wasn’t much that he could do about it, other than hope she got over the mood quickly.

“Haven’t seen you all day.” Jack commented casually, “Did you do your homework?” He asked her.

Angel dragged her foot on the ground, in a circle behind her. “Yeah…” She said, though she still wouldn’t look Jack in the eye.

“Did you?” Jack repeated himself, goading the little girl. “Don’t lie to me.” He added with warning heavy in his tone, “You know I don’t like being lied to.”

“I did it!” She practically hissed at him, stomping her foot down on the floor to emphasize her point.

“Alright, alright… I get it! Don’t snap at me.” Jack said, throwing his hands up in a mockery of surrender. Angel walked into the room and immediately noticed Rhys laying next to Jack, then she noticed his ears and then his tail. Rhys squirmed nervously and buried his face against Jack as she let out an exaggerated gasp and ran towards the bed.

“Did we get a hybrid?!” She asked, filled to the brim with excitement. They had lots of animals at the ranch – cows, chickens, sheep and even some cats and dogs… but she had never come into close contact with a hybrid. They were expensive, unless you got one from a shelter, but then you might have to deal with an abused or sickly pet.

“Well, no.” Jack said, “Rhys is here because he got wounded, now he might stay but that all depends on him.” He explained firmly, “You wanna meet him?” He asked and predictably, Angel grinned and nodded. Jack smiled and gently eased Rhys out from behind him, though the hybrid still clung to his chest and hid his face. “It’s alright. She’s not going to hurt you. She wouldn’t hurt anyone…” He mumbled down to Rhys, then he turned towards Angel – who had been eyeing the hybrid curiously the entire time. “Angel, this is Rhys. He’s going to be staying with us for a little while.” He said. He turned back to Rhys and gently moved him so that he was sitting between Jack’s spread thighs and trapped him in place with an arm around his slim waist. “Say hi, baby.” He hummed to the hybrid.

Rhys weakly waved at Angel in response to the demand. Jack chuckled at that and rewarded the hybrid with a kiss to the top of his head. Rhys visibly relaxed from the attention that he received. Angel smiled and jumped up on the bed so she could greet Rhys properly. Angel was just a little girl, she was even smaller than he was. “Hi, Rhys. I’m Angel.” She said shyly as she scooted towards the two of them.

It took Rhys a few minutes to return the greeting. “Hi Angel.” He replied in greeting. The initial awkwardness did not take long to fade and soon, Rhys and Angel were excitedly chattering with each other about their lives and about nothing. It was nearly an hour later by the time that Angel remembered why she came upstairs in the first place, “Oh. I forgot to tell you…” Angel commented, “Wilhelm says he needs some help with the fields. It’s harvest day, you know. It gets overwhelming for one person…” She explained, fidgeting with her fingers as she spoke.

“Shit.” Jack cursed to himself, “He can’t handle collecting crops for one day? What do I even pay that over-sized prick for?”

“Language.” She reminded him cheekily, all the while bouncing on her heels excitedly.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, “My mistake.” He replied in a mostly facetious manner. He sighed and shook his head. He supposed that he would have to talk to Rhys about his neediness quicker than he had originally thought. “Ugh…” He groaned and looked at Rhys. “

Surprisingly, Rhys beamed. “Okay.” He said, “Can I watch you?” He asked, looking at the farmer with big, pleading eyes.

“Aw, of course you can.” Jack hummed in reply as he scooped the hybrid up and carried him out of the room, out of the house and into the fields. Rhys spent the rest of the day sitting in the warmth of the sun, watching Jack work the field and tend to the animals. Rhys came to find out that Jack was just as gentle with every animal that he came into contact with as he was with Rhys.

* * *

Shortly after Jack had brought Rhys back to the farm with him, he had called up an old associate of his from when he had been working at Hyperion – Gladstone Katoa. Despite the fact that he was a little weird and neurotic, he was a pretty good guy. Very discreet. He set Rhys up on a bench in one of the empty rooms in the house, allowing Gladstone a space to work with the hybrid.

Jack waited outside of the room for over an hour – despite the fact that Rhys looked nervous to be left alone, Gladstone had asked for some privacy and against his better judgment he had obeyed the doctor and stayed by the door. When he had come out, he could hear Rhys sniffling in the distance. It worried him and the first thing that he did was grab Gladstone’s wrist, a little too tightly and pull him in close to speak privately.

Gladstone’s expression was alarmed and frightened, it only got worse by the moment as Jack spoke to him threateningly, “Why the fuck is he crying? Did you do something to him?” He asked, “Did you hurt him? I swear, you won’t like it if I find out that you fucking hurt him…”

“N-no, he’s just… skittish.” Gladstone denied, hoping that Jack believed him. He knew that the farmer could pack a punch and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that. He shook his head, “He’s been through so much, poor kid.” He said, if for no other reason than to distract Jack.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jack asked.

“Well, there’s his ankle. But that will heal with a few weeks rest.” He started off, “But he’s also got a lot of compounded injuries, just… it’s amazing that he’s still standing-”

“Get to the point.” Jack snapped impatiently.

“Right, right…” Gladstone muttered, “Well, he has loads of badly healed broken bones, some internal damage in his throat and, er, nether regions. It looks like he’s suffered dehydration and malnutrition for a prolonged period of time.” He explained, “There’s also some damage to his teeth, it looks like someone made him eat meat.” Gladstone said with a grimace. “More than once.” He added gravely. Jack pulled a face at that, everything that Gladstone told him about Rhys painted a gruesome picture of his past. It seemed like a horror story come to life, to have to live like this.

Jack looked back at Rhys, back at this poor little hybrid who had been hurt too many times. He couldn’t let Rhys get stuck with his owner ever again, or anyone else that would ever hurt him. He didn’t deserve that. He never had. “Gladstone you like money, right?” Jack asked.

“ _Uh_ -”

“You know money? Those little green papers and round little coins that you can turn in for goods and services?” Jack goaded, sounding less and less patient with his old colleague by the moment. “You like having it, counting it, spending it on… whatever dumb shit peons like you want to buy.” He waved his hand at the man dismissively to enunciate his point.

“…Sorry, bruv, I just, uh… wanna make sure. I can be slow about these sort of things.” Gladstone replied, shaking his head a bit as he tried to process what Jack was asking him. “Are you trying to bribe me?” He asked.

“Ugh! Yes, idiot!” He snapped, “Look, you- I will pay you five grand in cold hard cash if you dig that stupid fucking microchip and any other location devices out of him, no questions asked.” He explained, his tone authoritative and direct. Jack had lots of money stowed away, the ranch made a decent profit and he liked to live modestly.

Gladstone didn’t take more than a few moments to consider this, “Sounds good to me.” He said. Then he got to work. Jack gently directed Rhys to be still while Gladstone worked with him. “I’m sure it won’t take long and if you’re good for the doctor

The procedure was quickly done and on his way out, Gladstone stopped Jack and muttered, “I also implanted another chip in him, coded to your address. Just so ya know.” It was obvious that he was trying to bait Jack into giving him a little bit more money but Jack wasn’t dumb enough to take him up on that, not after he had gotten exactly what he wanted from the doctor.

“I’ll have Wilhelm stop by your apartment in a few days and pay you.” Jack said quietly. “Now, we are never gonna speak of this again, Gladstone. I mean it.” He added, warning him without saying so much as a word. Gladstone gulped and nodded, leaving the house as quickly as he could manage.

When he returned to Rhys, the hybrid looked out of sorts. Jack frowned and pulled him to his feet, he wasn’t surprised when Rhys latched onto him tight. Rhys whimpered as he nuzzled against Jack’s chest. “Did I do a good job?” He asked, “I tried not to squirm too much, just like you told me to.” He added, hoping that the human would give him affection and approval for being so well behaved like he had done so often since Rhys had been in his care.

“Yes, you did a very good job.” Jack assured, “My good little boy…” He added gently. Rhys leaned against him and smiled, closing his eyes in contentment. He loved it when Jack told him that he was a good boy. He loved being praised and pet, “How’s about I make you something sweet to eat, as a reward for doing so well?” He asked, “Maybe even some ice cream? I’m sure it won’t hurt, just this once.” Rhys beamed in response to that and jumped up to press kisses all over the humans face. Jack laughed and pulled Rhys up so that he was carrying the hybrid over his shoulder. "Alright. Let's get you some ice cream, little bun." He said, allowing Rhys to hold on tightly to him as he carried the hybrid away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys was used to sleeping in a cage, he was used to sleeping on a damp mat inside of a too small cage, in a pitch black room. He was used to crying himself to sleep. He was used to crying his heart out, until he was too exhausted to do anything other than close his eyes and accept the position that he was in. He couldn’t do that here, though. The room that Jack had given him was incredibly nice and clean and comfortable. It was nice and warm – he had a bed to sleep on. When he had told Jack that he didn’t want to be alone in the dark, Jack had brought him a lantern to use as a night light.

He didn’t like how alone he felt, he hated being stuck with his own thoughts – with his fear and anxiety, with all of the unpleasant memories that came rushing back to him every time things got quiet and dark. He got up out of the room, thankfully the door hadn’t been locked, and he hobbled down the hall and navigated himself to Jack’s room. He opened the door and slowly made his way to the bed, he gently shook him until the farmer roused.

“Huh?” Jack replied, groaning tiredly as he opened his eyes to the sight of the hybrid standing in front of him. “What’s going on, sweetheart?” He asked.

Rhys sniffled, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you like this…” He said, “It’s just that… I’m having trouble sleeping. I don’t think I can fall asleep alone.” He explained quietly, his body trembled and his nose twitched as he spoke. It became clear to Jack that he was fighting every instinct that his trauma had bred into him, so that he could take a chance with the older man. Despite everything that had happened to him, he was choosing to trust Jack. He just hoped that Jack was worth that trust.

Jack sat up and stretched tiredly, “Why didn’t you tell me before?” He asked.

“I didn’t know I was allowed to. But I couldn’t sleep, so I thought that I would ask if I could sleep here with you…” Rhys explained, fiddling with the edges of his top as he spoke. He was so nervous and so frightened of what Jack might do to him if he somehow got on the human’s bad side. Jack was a big man, a strong man, and if he wanted to he could really hurt Rhys. He’d be within his rights to hurt Rhys, the hybrid reminded himself. The human had been kind to him insofar, but he was the one with all of the power here. If he wanted to he could seriously hurt him and it would be Rhys’ own fault for letting his guard down. “I’m sorry, I’ll just-”

Rhys hadn’t realized that his eyes had been squeezed shut, that he had been flinching and whimpering, on the verge of tears, until he heard Jack tsk in what seemed like disappointment. “You don’t need to be afraid. Or sorry.” Jack reminded him patiently. “I just wish you said something before I got your room ready.” He explained with a patient little smile spread across his lips. “If you wanted to sleep with me, you could have just said something.” He added, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

They would really have to work on making sure that Rhys asked for the things that he wanted in the future, Jack thought, he wanted the hybrid to be more assertive about his wants and needs in the future, it would make everything so much easier – for the both of them. “What?” Rhys asked, looking at Jack with an alarmed and near frightened expression spread across his face.

“C’mere baby. I won’t bite. Unless you want me to.” Jack said, holding his arms out widely in an inviting sort of way so that Rhys could cuddle up next to him. A big smile broke out across Rhys’ face and he limped across the room to the bed. “Be careful with your ankle, kitten.” Jack reminded him, his tone gently reprimanding the hybrid. “You shouldn’t even be on it right now.” He added.

Rhys pouted as he jumped up onto the bed. “I’m not a kitten.” He mumbled sourly. It took him a minute to get into a comfortable position, but eventually he found a good position laying on his side with his cheek pressed against Jack’s chest.

“Oh, my mistake.” Jack said with a chuckle as he teasingly pet the little cottontail on the hybrid’s bottom. Rhys squirmed a bit at his touch, his tail was sensitive and set his nerves alight. “Oh my god you are just too cute. I just want to eat you up.” He cooed to him. Rhys hummed quietly in response as he nuzzled his cheek against Jack’s bare chest. Jack’s fingers entwined in his hair, petting him in a gentle fashion until the hybrid was lulled to sleep. He slept with no interruptions that night, feeling safe and warm in the human’s arms.

* * *

Every night after that, Rhys crawled into bed with Jack and curled up in his arms. Jack was big and strong, he felt so safe in his arms. And he took such good care of him too, in every way possible. He was sweet to the hybrid, always kissing him and giving him presents. He wondered if a part of him, the part that was more animal than anything else, had started to think of Jack as his mate.

It would make sense, no one else – least of all any humans, had ever treated him so kindly. In a lot of ways it was really nice. He liked being with someone that he could trust, he loved that he didn’t have to walk on eggshells with Jack. It felt so nice to be around someone who wouldn’t punish him, especially when he didn’t do anything wrong.

In other ways…being mated to someone was good, until it changed his body. It made him needier, more filled with lust and want in a way that he couldn’t just take care of by himself. When he felt that neediness start to creep up inside of him, it was late in the night and Jack was already asleep. Rhys had done everything in his power to take care of it himself. He had masturbated, used some of the toys that Jack had purchased for him – he had made himself cum at least five times, but he was still hot and needy. So that night, he crawled into bed with Jack and tried to ignore the lustful feelings.

… which only lasted a few minutes before he started to rut against his thigh, much to his own shame and embarrassment. He came quickly and it was dry – it hurt for him to come and, worse still, he was still desperate for… something. He leaned over next to Jack and squeezed the farmers shoulder in a gentle sort of way. “Jack?” Rhys asked, hoping that he was still awake or would wake with very little prodding. “Are you awake?” He leaned against the man desperately.

“Yes, princess?” Jack muttered into the hybrid’s ear. His voice was rough from his sleep. “What’s wrong?”

Rhys blushed and looked away. “I’m feeling… hot.” He said, his voice quiet and shy. “I can’t make the feeling go away. I tried to… I did all the stuff you usually do with me but it d-didn’t work.” He explained, his lips trembling from the nerves that he was overcome with. “I, I’m sorry…”

After a moment or two, Jack sat up and looked at Rhys. “You need some help?” He asked, looking at the hybrid curiously.

Rhys nodded, shame pooling in his gut. He looked down at the bed sheets. “I’m sorry.” He said, again with heavy sincerity in his voice. “I tried to take care of it myself,” He repeated, “I really did, but-” He wanted to say more but then Jack pulled him in for a kiss and stole his breath away.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetness.” Jack murmured as he pulled away. He cupped Rhys’ face and caressed his cheek in a soothing sort of way and the next thing that he knew Rhys was lying on his back while Jack stripped him of his sparse clothing. “I’ll take care of you.” He said as he moved over the hybrid’s body. He squeezed Rhys’ shoulders gently and grabbed his arms, he lifted them up over his head.

“Remember when I told you that I was gonna pin you down and breed you, Rhysie?” Jack murmured in the hybrid’s ear. Rhys let out a whimpering moan while Jack pressed fluttery kisses against the slope of his neck. “Hm?” He asked again and this time, Rhys nodded.

Rhys looked back at him, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Is, is that what you’re gonna do to me?” He asked, “Are you gonna breed me, Jack?” He purred, trying to entice the farmer, pushing his hips up in what he hoped was an attractive manner as he spoke. Jack responded by grabbing Rhys by the waist, his big palms spreading gently over his stomach and hips as he flipped him over onto his stomach.

“Stay right there…” Jack murmured sweetly in his ear. Rhys smiled against the soft sheets. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh as he waited. Jack returned in a few moments with all of the goods that he needed – a bottle of lubricant and a length of silk. He leaned down and kissed Rhys on the top of his head, “Now, the first thing I’m gonna do here is tie your hands behind your back-”

Rhys faltered nervously, “I… tie me up?” He asked.

“Just your hands.” Jack assured, petting down his back. “I think you’ll like it.” He explained,

“… O-okay.” Rhys replied, “I, I trust you.” He agreed. “You’ll take care of me. I know you will…”

The next thing that Rhys knew, Jack was grabbing his arms and crossing them behind his back. He tied his wrists together tightly and pulled them into a bow. Then he grabbed another length of silk – what looked like a tie and wrapped it over his eyes. He let out a soft gasp, “Shh, it’s okay. You trust me don’t you, little one?” He urged the hybrid gently. “You know I’ll keep you safe.”

“I trust you,” Rhys parroted, though it was clear that he was a little frightened. “Just… just please don’t hurt me, Jack.” He pleaded, “Be gentle with me, I don’t wanna be hurt. Especially not by you…” He requested, his voice little more than a pathetic little whimper.

Jack shushed him again and pressed a few sweet kisses against his shoulders and upper back. “I will be very gentle with you, all you need to do is be good and relax for me.” He pet Rhys’ little cottontail one more time, making the hybrid squirm in response to his touch. Jack pulled back and Rhys arched his back. Jack let out a low groan at the sight of him, He looked so pretty tied up and blindfolded. He was totally at Jack’s mercy right now, trusting that the farmer would care for him. “You are so lovely…” He cooed as he opened the bottle of lube and applied it to his fingers. Then he smeared the slick all over Rhys’ hole.

He stretched him out slowly and patiently, Rhys was so much smaller than he was, he had to be careful with the hybrid or he might very well break him. He started off with one finger and slowly thrust the thick digit in and out of him. He slowly branched off into two fingers, then to three. It was only when Rhys was wet with lube and his hole was gaping that he felt confident enough to pull his cock out and lube himself up.

Rhys let out a whine as the head of Jack’s cock pushed into him. He started to instinctively squirm away from the intrusion – he kept on squirming and whining until Jack grabbed his hip and squeezed it gently. “Stay still.” He directed. “I’ll go slow…” He said as he thrust his cock inside of the hybrid. Just as he promised, he moved slowly into Rhys – it took him a full minute to bottom out inside of the hybrid. “Theeeere you go, pumpkin.” He cooed.

“Big!” Rhys whined, “It’s so big, it’s too much!” He babbled. Jack was sure that if Rhys hadn’t had his hands tied then he would have been scrambling around and tearing at the bed sheets. No matter how gentle Jack was with him.

“Shh, I know, I know, honey. Just keep yourself relaxed.” He directed, keeping his voice gentle yet firm. “That’s all ya gotta do baby, I’ll do everything else.” He slowly pulled his cock out, until only the tip was inside of him and thrust himself back in deep, striking Rhys’ prostate hard in the process.

“O-okay.” The hybrid mewled, allowing Jack to take control of the situation. Jack fucked him at a slow and gentle pace, he stayed close to Rhys while he thrust in and out of the hybrid. All the while he kissed him and gently squeezed his body. It was clear that Jack was taking his time with Rhys, letting the pressure slowly build up inside of the both of them instead of just quickly taking him.

Rhys came moments before Jack did. The two of them were left panting messes. Jack barely had the strength to move off of Rhys before he collapsed on top of him. It took him a few moments to get the energy to untie the hybrids hands, allowing Rhys the chance to pull the blindfold off of his eyes for himself. “How do you feel now, honey?” Jack hummed in Rhys’ ear, “You still feel all hot and bothered?” He asked, “Or are you feeling better now?” He nuzzled his cheek against Rhys as he spoke. He adored the way that Rhys hummed sweetly and leaned into his touch.

“I… I’m good I think.” Rhys hummed sleepily. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, Jack. You’re so kind to me.” He murmured against the farmer’s chest. Jack bundled the hybrid up in his arms, holding him tight as he drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Rhys had been living with Jack on the farm for nearly six months now and his ankle and other injuries had just recovered. It was just his luck, he supposed, that as soon as he was better enough to go off on his own winter had struck the valley. Jack had practically begged him to stay through the harsh season with him and Angel. Secretly, Rhys blamed Jack for his recovery taking so long.

Rhys was almost entirely sure that he had paid off that doctor that he kept bringing here to check on the hybrid to say that things were wrong with him and he needed more rest and care. He was almost positive that Jack was doing everything in his power to convince Rhys to stay here with him and even though he could just make him stay, even though Rhys had no real power here. Truthfully, if Jack decided to he could just put a shock collar on him or tie him down to his bed until he forgot that he ever wanted to leave – but Jack wanted this to be his choice.

The worst part of it was that it was working. He felt so safe and secure with Jack, Angel and everyone else that worked on the farm with them. He was getting used to being coddled and spoiled by the family, he liked the gifts that Jack spoiled him with and the constant comfort they offered him. When he had first run away, leaving was easy.

His home there – and he used the word home loosely – didn’t feel so much like a home as it did a prison. He had been locked down in a cage, with a tight shock collar forced around his neck – left alone in the dark, only to be brought out to be shown off to dignitaries and associates, for sex or for punishment. He had been so desperate to get away from the human that owned him that he had torn off the shock collar with his teeth over the course of months.

When he had finally escaped, he had told himself that he would never let himself be someone’s pet again. Humans were cruel and capricious, all they knew how to do was hurt innocent creatures like him. But being out on his own was hard, he didn’t know how to survive on his own, honestly if Jack hadn’t nearly run him over that day then Rhys was sure that he would have died within days, maybe even hours if his rotten luck had continued on the course that it had been going. He would forever be grateful to Jack for helping him and taking such good care of him. But he wasn’t sure if he could trust him, even though he wanted to.

That day, they had been spending the morning in the warmth of the sitting room – watching some old cartoon-y Christmas movies. Jack had made Rhys some tea and roasted him some fruits and vegetables, even a few vegan tea cakes. Rhys had bundled up in the blankets and laid his head on Jack’s lap while the human pet him. Angel sat on the opposite couch, reading a novel that was a little too big for her, all the while Jack animatedly commented on the film.

When the weather got harsh like this, there wasn’t much that Jack could really do – most of his agricultural work was seasonal and other than feeding the animals and occasionally getting milk, eggs and wool from them – so he tended to spend most of the day relaxing inside with his little family. It was admittedly, very nice to have some time to wind down and put his feet up.

The three of them all relaxed quietly for nearly the whole day… until they heard someone speeding up towards their door. Angel frowned, “Who do you think that is?” She asked, looking towards the widow with interest and confusion. The next thing that they knew someone was banging on the door.

“I don’t know…” Jack replied as Rhys ran towards the window, towards the source of the sound. He looked out the window and let out a mournful whimper. “What is it, pumpkin?” He asked as Rhys huddled up against him, with fear in his eyes.

“That’s my owners car.” Rhys whispered into Jack’s ear. “My old owner, the one I ran away from.” He explained urgently. Rhys choked down a sob, “I, I’m sorry I didn’t think that he would come here, I have no idea how he found me.” He whimpered pathetically, “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to cause you trouble…” He added quietly, unshed tears already brimming in his eyes.

His old owner was a frightening man. He hurt Rhys, he hurt him in ways that he didn’t even like to think about anymore. Jack was quiet, for only a moment, before he pulled Rhys to his feet. “Go and sit in the other room, I’ll take care of this.” He said sternly. Rhys was quick to obey, making himself scarce while Jack went to answer the door. He opened the door to the unpleasant, yet familiar sight of his old boss. “What are you doing here?” He asked, not bothering to hide his disdain for the man.

Harold Tassiter had been the CEO of Hyperion when Jack had just been an engineer there. Though Jack had been good at his job – much better than he should have been, considering the lack of formal education that he had received. Hyperion had been working him half to death. When he had inherited his farm, it was just in time – because he had been at death’s door from all the work that he had been forced to do. He had been miserable, angry and bitter from everything that he was forced to do. He had started to turn into a person that he didn’t recognize, a type of person that he didn’t really like.

At first, he had just gone to the farm to fix it up so he could sell it… but he had fallen in love with the place, he had fallen in love with the place, he had loved the agriculture and the animals, he had fallen in love with the peacefulness of the place. He wasn’t a part of any rat race anymore and it was just what he needed. He’d never go back to that life, not now and not ever.

It was ironic that everything would come full circle like this. “Hello to you too, John.” He greeted in a faux magnanimous sort of way. Jack’s mouth twitched and he barely stopped himself from snapping at the man, “Normally I wouldn’t belittle myself to spend time in your company but… I’ve lost my pet hybrid.” He said. “He was in the-” He started to say, but Jack cut him off.

“That’s not my problem.” Jack replied immediately. He looked down his nose at the man, sneering at him with disdain. “Why don’t you call the local shelter?” He asked smugly.

Tassiter cursed under his breath and then pulled out a photograph. “Look, just take a look at this, let me know if you’ve seen him around.” He practically begged. Jack let out an annoyed groan and took the photo from the man.

“Hm…” Jack hummed as he looked at the photo. The hybrid in the photo was clearly Rhys – though a version of Rhys that was dressed in a skimpy outfit, with a shock collar around his throat and a forced smile spread across his face that didn’t reach his eyes. He could even see some badly covered up cuts and bruises. Jack barely stopped himself from growling like a feral animal and launching at the man in front of him.

He wanted to hurt him, badly. He wanted to grab this prick by his bad hair piece and drag him out to lake by force, so he could drown him in the muddy waters. But he wouldn’t do that because all it would accomplish was frightening Rhys and Angel, that was the last thing that he wanted. Still, it was incredibly hard for him to keep his cool – looking at bald faced photographic evidence of Rhys’ abuse while he was standing right in front of the man that had done it to him.

“Doesn’t look like any hybrid I’ve seen.” Jack replied, nonplussed. “How would you know that he was here?” He asked, though he was sure that he knew the answer. He had made sure that it wouldn’t be a problem for him anymore, though.

“I had a chip implanted in him and it led me here.” Tassiter explained, “I’ve been looking all over for him, since he ran off.” He added, “Now have you seen him? I’d rather not be stuck here, wasting my time with you.” He added.

“Well it looks like your chip was wrong. He’s not here.” Jack snapped. “Is it still working?” He asked, knowing the answer before Tassiter even opened his mouth to respond. The fact that Tassiter came here months after he had dug the chip out of Rhys and destroyed it was odd to him, but he just chocked it up to the fact that he was not a very attentive owner.

“No… it shorted out.” Tassiter admitted sourly. “The trail ran cold here, that’s the last place it tracked him to.”

Jack let out a laugh, an angry one. “Well, there’s your answer!” He said, “Your little bunny boy is fucking dead and it’s all your fault.” He added cruelly. Then he jabbed his finger in the other mans’ chest. “Because you’re a bad person, this is your problem. You’re selfish and cruel.” He sounded like he was gloating and in many ways, he was.

“Where is your hybrid?” He asked. “I’d like to see him. Bring him to me now.” He ordered.

Jack’s jaw dropped in feign shock, “Are you trying to order me around in my own house?” He asked rhetorically, then he let out a harsh and cruel laugh. “I’m not your fucking employee anymore, Tassiter! You know, you can’t just push me around like this.” He snapped. “In my own fucking house too, on my own fucking property! Unbelievable…” He muttered to himself.

Tassiter growled, about to say something sharp in response to that but Jack cut him off with a wave of his hand, “But you know what?” He snapped, “Fucking fine! Come on out, Rhysie!” He called. The hybrid came out of his hiding space after a few moments of hesitation, he had been watching the whole exchange go down with intense anxiety. He feared the older man, knew the violence and cruelty that he was capable of well. “See? He’s not yours.” Jack said authoritatively.

“Is this a joke?” Tassiter huffed, “That is my hybrid.” Then he looked at Rhys, “Come on, boy, we’re going home.” He demanded. Rhys trembled in response and shook his head in dissent. He didn’t want to go home with that man. He would rather die than do that. “Are you deaf? Get over here!” Tassiter demanded.

Rhys stayed right where he was, which only infuriated Tassiter even more. He looked at Jack with a pleading expression spread across his face, “Jack, I don’t understand-” He started to say, only to quiet when Jack burrowed him against his side and allowed him to cuddle up for comfort.

“This is not your hybrid.” Jack replied. “He’s mine. I rescued him and he was at death’s door when I found him. I took him into my home, nursed him back to health and now look at him.” He said, looking down at Rhys with pride. “He’s a good boy – and more importantly, he looks nothing like yours. My hybrid is well cared for and happy. See the difference?” He asked smugly, looking over at Rhys briefly – the hybrid’s ear flopped down shyly and Jack ruffled his hair playfully in response. “So get any ideas of taking him with you out of your fucking mind.” He practically hissed at the older man.

“You stole him from me!” Tassiter accused.

“Oh yeah?” Jack huffed, “Fucking prove it!” He said. “Matter of fact call me a liar, call me a thief to my fucking face.” The next few moments went by like a blur, Jack had pulled out his sidearm and had it aimed at Tassiters’ face. “I dare you.” He said, very seriously. Tassiter, thankfully, didn’t take his bait. He just stood still and watched the other man warily. Jack had always been a little unhinged, especially when he was working for Hyperion. He knew better than to set the man off. “Got nothing to say now, huh?” Jack goaded, “Good. Now get the fuck off my property, trespasser.” He snapped.

“I’ll be back, John.” Tassiter huffed. It was obvious that he was shaken by the farmers erratic actions.

“Yeah, you and what army?” Jack called as the man stormed out of the house and retreated back to his car like the coward that Jack knew him to be – he drove off in a hurry, like he was worried that Jack just might shoot if he didn’t get off his property quickly enough.

As soon as Tassiter left, Rhys ran into Jack’s arms and buried his face against the mans’ chest. Jack sighed and pet the hybrids hair as he cried and cried. “Th-thank you.” He babbled quietly. “I didn’t think that, I… I thought you might have… that he would-” Rhys couldn’t bare to finish his sentence. He couldn’t stand to think about the fact that, if it were anyone else, he very well might have ended up being made to go back home with Tassiter.

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys and held him, his touch comforting to the hybrid’s nerves. “Why are you crying, kitten?” He hummed, “Did you think I was gonna let him have you? As if I would ever let you go.” He smiled viciously, all the while Rhys’ fingers tightened in his shirt.

“I, I don’t know…” Rhys admitted, sniffling a bit as he spoke. “No one has ever treated me so kindly before. You didn’t have to.” He said, “You don’t have to be nice to me, nothing’s stopping you from hurting me. I d-don’t understand why you don’t hurt me, like everyone else.” He babbled, his lower lip trembling while tears fell down his cheeks.

Jack pursed his lips, one rough, calloused hand moving to brush Rhys’ tears away with a surprising amount of gentility. “Don’t cry sweetheart.” Jack soothed, “I’m only treating you like you deserve to be treated.” He said, then he pulled Rhys in for a hug. The hybrid was so much smaller than him, it was only in moments like this he noticed how tiny he was. It only made his instinctive drive to protect him even more intense. Rhys squeezed him back and began to cry even more. He couldn’t stop himself at this point, so Jack just decided to let him cry himself out.

He pet his hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear while he cried and cried. When he was finally done, his cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy from all the crying that he had done. “You feeling better now, Rhysie?” He asked.

Rhys was still anxious, still wary to put all of his trust in Jack. But he would get there, one day. He wanted to be with the human while he worked through it all. So he smiled through his tears and nodded in agreement, “Okay.” He said, “I… I’m gonna stay. I mean- I want to stay.” He said and then, as his confidence started to waver. “If that’s-- do you still want me to stay?” He asked, his voice tiny and shy.

“You want to stay? You’re sure?” Jack asked, genuinely surprised by that. He had made the promise to himself that he would respect the hybrid’s wishes, whatever they were, once he was able to take care of himself. He couldn’t lie to himself though, he wanted Rhys to stay and be with him. He wanted to keep the little bunny in his bed, in his home, he wanted to spoil the hell out of him and make him feel loved.

Rhys nodded quietly and bundled himself up in the human’s arms. Jack chuckled and stroked Rhys’ back while the hybrid nuzzled his cheek against his chest. “Yes.” Rhys affirmed quickly, only a moment later his shyness coming back over him. “… I mean, i-if that’s okay with you.” He said, his tone bashful and his voice so quiet that if that weren’t so close Jack wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Jack responded by pulling Rhys up and cupping his face. “Nothing would make me happier.” He assured. Then he picked Rhys up and carried him back in the living room. He set Rhys down on his lap and allowed the hybrid to cuddle up against him while they relaxed for the night. It would be the first of many more quiet nights that they would have together. From then on out, Rhys had a real home.


End file.
